harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ann (HM)/Quotes
'Chat' *'Introduction: '"Heh, you are the owner of the ranch. I'm Ann. Nice to meet you." *"Stamina decreases when you use tools. Eat food or sleep in the bed to recover." *'Spring, Weekdays:' "I'm going to make great tools like my dad!" *"Well...I don't know why but...it feels good in spring. I go like "OK, it's show time!" *'Spring, Saturday: '"Yes, I feel relaxed outside...I haven't been out for a while." *'Summer, Weekdays:' "I love summer though it's hot." *'Summer, Saturday:' "No idea comes out under this heat!" *'Autumn, Weekdays:' "Well, constant effort is important, you know. They say success comes from failure." *"It seems a little different from the plan I had but... no big deal." *'Autumn, Saturday:' "Let's do our best, shall we?" *'Winter, Weekdays:' "It looks cold outside. It turns white when you breathe out, doesn't it?" *'Winter, Saturday:' "The mountain is covered with snow by now." 'Weather' *'Snowing:' "It's cold outside, isn't it? I have a fireplace in the back room so warm yourself." *'Day before Hurricane:' "I don't know why but I get excited when something like a hurricane comes. Don't you?" *'Day after Hurricane:' "I think the precious weather-cock was blown away." *'Raining: '"I hate rain. It feels depressing. I like when it pours." 'Gifts' *'Give her a food item:' "Thank you. It looks delicious." *'Give her a Flower:' "Wow, thanks a lot. Mmm, it smells so good." *'Give her an Herb:' "Thank you." *'Give her Fodder: '"Thank you." *'Give her a Weed: '"Are you playing a nasty trick on me?" *'Give her a Poison Mushroom:' "Are you playing a nasty trick on me?" *'Give Violet Perfume:' "Wow, thanks a lot. Mmm, it smells so good." *'Give Lilac Perfume:' "Thank you." *'Give Rose Perfume:' "I don't like this smell so much." 'Festivals' *'Day before Flower Festival:' "It's the Flower Festival tomorrow. It's good to relax once in a while." *'Flower Festival (1-3 hearts):' "Dad wanders like that every year." *"It's good to be at a festival like this for a change." *'Flower Festival (4-5 hearts): '"Let see... I don't have a character to fit the flowers." *'Flower Festival (6+hearts): '"He probably likes the type of girl who is fond of flowers." *'Day before Harvest Festival:' "Have you decided what to take to the festival? I want to complete my machine and present it in public." *'Harvest Festival, 1st Year:' "Taraah, it's an Auto Harvesting Machine! Switch it on." (Push) "Sorry, failed." (No) "What are you afraid of? ...No, this isn't right." "I thought it would be OK this time..." *'Harvest Festival, 2nd Year: '"This is it! Ultra Special Auto Harvesting Machine!!! .....Hey, you don't seem to trust me. Don't say a word, just turn it on! On!" (Push) "Sorry, failed." (I'd never push) "...Weird." "I thought it would be OK this time..." *'Egg Festival: '"Alright, I'll try to win this year." *'After Egg Festival:' "Puff-puff...don't...speak...to me...please?" *"Puff-puff." *'Thanksgiving Festival: '"I'll give it to you. I'm not sure if it tastes good or not." *'Day before Star Night Festival: '"Tomorrow? Heh-heh, I'm going to a wonderful place." *'Star Night Festival (1-3 hearts): '"I take a hot spring bath, watching stars like this. It's just like paradise, isn't it?" *'Star Night Festival (4-5 hearts):' "Hey, you probably think I'm a monkey or something, right? .........That's OK with me though." *'Star Night Festival (6+ hearts): '"......Say, we don't often see someone late at night like this, especially at a place like here....... Not like me but I'm kind of nervous.... .......Hey, are you listening to me?" *'Day before New Years Festival: '".....this year is ending. I'll develop and complete a great machine next year." 'After Marriage' Every wife says the following lines: *'Saturday:' "Honey, the shop is closed because it's Saturday today." *'Sunday, Sunny, in the house:' "It's warm. Such a comfortable Sunday." *'Sunday, Raining, in the house:' "It's kind of disappointing when the weather is not good on Sunday." *'Sunday, in the shed:' "There are no Sundays at ranch." *'In the house (Always):' "Darling, please take care of yourself." *'Every night:' "Thank you for your trouble, darling." (Ann gives you a fish) *'Before a hurricane:' "Have you put the livestock in the pen? Let's lock the doors later and go to bed." *'During a hurricane:' "It's impossible to go out today." *'After a hurricane:' "Let's look around the ranch. There will be trouble if the fences are broken." *'Thanksgiving Festival:' "It's Thanksgiving Festival today. Here you are, darling. Thank you for working hard for me every day." *"Please work well from now on." Unique Some lines are shared with another wife, most are unique. *'Day after Marriage:' "Good morning....da-darling. Be happy together from now on." *'Raining:' "Do you work on a day like this?" *'Spring, Weekdays, in the house:' "I've got to do my best today also." *'Spring, in the shed:' "I'll try my best to make something that will help you." *"Yes, spring is wonderful." *'Summer, Weekdays, in the house:' "Various disasters can happen in summer so you better watch the weather forecast every day." *"I hear wild dogs sometimes come around here. It's dangerous to keep fences broken." *"I hope I'll be able to cook better step by step. ......please be patient." *'Summer, Weekdays, in the shed:' "Honey, please work well." *"I'll take care of those tools too. .....Don't worry. I won't break any." *'Autumn, Weekdays, in the house:' "I wish I had trained a little to be a wife." *'Autumn, Weekdays, in the shed:' "'Auto Milking & Yogurt-Maker: Special Version' I wish it would be finished by spring..." *"It seems a little different from the plan I had but...no big deal." *'Winter, Weekdays (always in the house):' "I won't play with machines for the time being. I'm going to stay at home." *'Snowing:' "What snow! I can hardly wait for spring." *'Pregnant:' "Well...Uummm...say...I...umm.. I guess I'm pregnant." *'Day after becoming pregnant"' "Will you think of a name for the baby?" *'Advanced Pregnancy:' "I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl." Category:Harvest Moon Quotes